Blind
by Darkness Falling 13
Summary: Imagine finding yourself the last in your pack to imprint then when you finally do imprint it's on your eighteen year old girlfriends three year old daughter. Can you say messed up?
1. Fucked Up

Chapter 1  
Fucked Up

__Embry's POV

I would never find my imprint, I had concluded that much, I had decided to myself that imprinting was something that would never happen to me so I lived my life as I would off a human. I had a girlfriend, the guys of course disapproved they didn't want to create another Leah, part of me understood that but I wasn't going to spend my whole life alone just because there was a chance I could imprint, Her name was Janine, she was tall with long blonde hair and eyes of jade, , we had been seeing eachother for nearly a five months now and she finally felt it was the right time to introduce me to her family although she had met my family Aka the pack countless times. So here I was making my way up to her door, I heard the cry of a child from the front porch, she never told me she had a little sister? I chapped the door lightly, and it was answered by a tall dark haired man, it must have been her father,

"Hello, I'm Vince, Janine's father," He shook my hand lightly,

"I'm Embry," I spoke unsure of what to say,

"well come on in, Janine's just with Millie in the sitting room," Who was Millie? I followed Janine's father through to the sitting area, Janine was sitting on the couch, and on the floor was an icy blonde haired little girl no older than three, she was occupied with lego, Janine turned to look at me, her gaze filled with guilt,

"Hey, Janine," I told her gently,

"Hey, Embry...augh, I've made such a mess..I lied or rather there's something I never told you about," Janine stood up, and made her way toward me, she rubbed my shoulder gently with her warm touch, "I have a daughter, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you away, If you want to leave feel free, I just i love you Embry,"

"I uh, love you too," I told her firmly, "You should have told me,"

Inside me I felt slightly disheartened, didn't I deserve to know Janine had a daughter? Why had she not told be before? Did she think I would be that much of a jerk and just leave her? I shrugged,

"This doesn't change anything Janine," I told her again, "I just wish you would have told me before,"

"Another thing, before I introduce you to her as my boyfriend I need to know that you're not going to run off tomorrow, she needs stability," Janine smiled,

"I'm as stable as they come," I grinned, Janine went over to the little blonde haired girl and picked her up gently, Millie settled in her mother's arms, Janine walked over to me slowly,

"Millie honey, this is Embry," She tapped her daughters tiny shoulder, Millie's gaze fell on mine, her little face filled with joy, her eyes mirroring her mothers perfectly, I gazed into her eyes, and everything changed.

My thoughts once firmly on Janine vanished, they were now filled with new emotions, emotions that I had never felt before, I stared intently into those green eyes, and that adorable little smile that warmed the cockles of my heart. I felt an unbreakable tie pulling me toward her, I needed to protect her, she was my everything, my all. Without her I'd be a mere shell of myself yet all I was living for was her smile and her laugh. I would be anything she needed that was clear to me, I would be there for her, I was hers...Holy fucking Christ! I came to my slightly obvious conclusion. I had just imprinted on my girlfriends daughter, what a mess. All my negative thoughts vanished in a second as i saw her smile widen, I regained consciousness and pulled my attention back up to Janine who was smiling,

"See isn't she beautiful," Janine grinned, "Millie honey say Embry?"

"Emwy," Millie recited, the sound of her trying to say my names made me burst with joy, I was turning into a right old girl...

"She already likes you," Janine grinned, and reached up to kiss me, I pulled back, it's not that I didn't find her attractive, I really did... I just couldn't, it felt so wrong, she didn't matter, and I didn't love her, I was officially the biggest monster that ever existed, I stared at Millie and realised at once I couldn't dump Janine, then I couldn't see Millie. There must have been a simple answer to this situation away for me to be able to spend time with Millie, without breaking Janine's heart. "Embry are you there?"

"Uh yeah, just lost in thought," I chuckled,

"well come on, dinners about ready," Janine guided me through to her kitchen her mum, father and brother were gathered around the table, a Sunday roast plastered right in the middle of the table, Janine put little Millie into the high chair and took her seat next to me,

"I'm Agnes, Janine's mum, this is Grey my son and my husband Isaac," Agnes greeted me "it's nice to meet you Embry,"

"it's nice to meet you to," I tucked into the meal, barely ever managing to take my thoughts of my newly found imprint. Officially the must fucked up situation in the history of everything! I sighed little to loudly, Janine looked up at me then returned her gaze toward Millie who wasn't eating much. My body tensed and I found myself highly concerned for her, why wasn't she eating? She did look a little underweight? But didn't all three year olds look small? I took a long gulp of water and realised I was absolutely clueless on anything to do with small children. I needed to get out of here, I needed to call Sam, he knew what to do in these situations, I needed to drink some sort of super strong alcohol and get totally wasted just to take my mind of my agonising life. The little beam of light aka Millie across the table was smiling again, she was always smiling that was definitely a good thing, it assured me she was in no such pain..._gosh being imprinted is so shit.._.

Dinner was over and Janine guided me out the front porch, she leant up for a kiss, I gave her a light peck, and ran off to my motorbike, I got on it and rid off without a second glance toward Janine, I took of towards Sams, he could help me..._or at least I hoped he could..._

**Please review, I'm open to criticism, as long as it's constructive! Thanks for reading then next chapter will be up soon! :D**


	2. Poor Janine

Chapter 2  
Poor Janine

Embry's POV

I reached Sam's, I dropped my bike to the ground, and rushed in, Emily was in the kitchen with her and Sam's three year old son Levi, he waved at me, Emily finally acknowledged my presence,

"oh Hey, Embry wasn't expecting you," Emily smiled, "you look shaken what's the problem, Janine's father beat you up?"

"I wish," I grunted, "I uh, imprinted,"

"Oh I would say that's great, but poor Janine," Emily sat down she had always liked Janine, Levi toddled up to me and signalled he wanted to sit on my knee, I picked him up and sat him on my knee as he wished, "So who is she,"

"You have no idea how bad this is Emily," I muttered "My life is officially fucked,"

"Embry talk to me," Emily looked concerned, "C'mon,"

"Janine's been lying to me, or at least not telling me the entire truth, see she has a daughter, a three year old she was scared of telling me in case I left her," I began, Emily seemed to have caught on but didn't want to say anything "Anyway I got there and she introduced me to Millie, and I looked once in her eyes and Janine didn't even matter to me anymore, I imprinted on my girlfriends three year old daughter,"

"Oh dear god," Emily muttered "What a mess, I take it you want Sam?"

"Yeah, he'll know what to do right?" I looked hopeful "I'm desperate, I can't dump Janine, cause then I'll never see Millie, but it's not right to lead Janine on when I don't love her,"

"Oh Embry, I'll just go call Sam he should have been back an hour ago," Emily stood up still in a state of shock and ventured over to the phone, I heard her muffled panicked voice speaking to Sam, Levi handed me a toy,

"cheer up Unca Em," He told me, "whenever I get sad, I play with my toys,"

I laughed at Levi's futile attempts to cheer me up, Emily returned and scooped Levi up into her arms,

"Time for bed, say goodnight to Uncle Embry,"

"Goodnight Unca Em," Emily ventured up the stairs, Sam entered just as Emily vanished at the top of the stairs,

"Embry how are you," He spoke, clearly aware of the situation Emily had told him over the phone,

"how do you think Sam I just imprinted on my girlfriends daughter!" I exclaimed,

"Just calm down, let's sit down and discuss this," Sam sat down I sat opposite him,

"Sam what am I supposed to do, I can't dump Janine, then i'll never see Millie again, but I can't even Look at Janine, and when she kisses me it feels so wrong, and I don't feel anything for her, I want to but I can't, Millie's all that matters, I can't stay with Janine, that's just wrong i'm just using her, but I really don't want to break her heart," I hurried,

"The only thing we can do is explain the situation to Janine, who is the girls father, if he's around he'll need to be told too I guess," Sam sighed,

"I don't know Janine never told me," I muttered "Janine's never going to let me see her, I wouldn't in her shoes, I've fucked everything up Sam,"

"I know how it feels, grant you my situation wasn't half as bad as yours, but I do know what it's like to have broken someone's heart," Sam assured me, "We'll talk to Janine tomorrow, the sooner the better,"

"Guess you're right man," I nodded

"Embry you can have the guest room tonight it's too late to go home," Sam offered,

"Thanks bro," I jogged upstairs keen to fall asleep and escape.

I awoke covered in sweat, Levi yelling at me, Sam had sent the little terror to wake me, I knew this as he was laughing from the doorway, just as I was getting up, Levi threw a cup of water over me. Clearly Sam's idea.

"Get changed Embry we're taking a trip to Janine's," Sam sighed,

"Like her whole family will be there though?"

"we'll ask to speak to her alone," He spoke, "Levi leave uncle Embry alone now,"

Levi complied and toddled into his father's big arms, We headed downstairs, Sam dumped Levi on Emily's knee and we headed out to his truck, I was considerably nervous, I was about to break a heart, We pulled up at Janine's her father's car wasn't there, that was a good thing...We got out and I chapped on the door, A really tall and big guy answered, pale skin and dark hair answered, his size rivalled that of Sam's,

"Is Janine in?" I asked,

"Yeah, and you are?" He spoke in a deep gruff voice,

"I'm Embry,"

"Oh her boyfriend, I'm Hunter I'm Janine's ex, and well I'm Millie's father," He held out his hand to shake..._god darn it he was going to beat me up and the worst part was I couldn't hurt him because that would be hurting Millie..._I shook his hand "there's no hard feelings between us, Me and Janine are still very good friends,"

"Uh great,"

"well I'll just go get her,"

"we should probably talk to both of you," Sam spoke up, "it's something that concerns you both,"

"Oh okay, well I go bring her...Janine that Embry dude's here with this other guy!" Hunter yelled, Janine walked through and stood

"well you guys should come in," Janine spoke and led us through to the living room, Hunter picked Millie up and set her on his knee, "So what's the problem Embry?"

"Oh shit how are we supposed to tell them," I hissed at Sam,

"Has Embry ever told you about our tribe legends?" Sam asked Janine,

"No, I mean, he's mentioned once or twice about being descended from wolves," Janine spoke,

"Well that's sort of relevant, what I'm about to tell you, you won't believe, and that is perfectly understandable, but we will of course offer you proof," Sam explained "In our histories it is said that we the Quileute's are descended from wolves, mine and Embry's grandfather and two other men were in fact shape-shifters, they existed to destroy an enemy called the cold one, and by your myths, Vampires, I know your not believing this but that's fine, they gene is passed down in our blood, and whenever a cold one is near the gene kicks off and we phase into giant wolves capable of destroying cold ones, I was the first person to phase, then it was Jared then Paul, and then Embry, it's curse more than anything, a responsibility we cannot deny or reject,"

"Your speaking shit," Hunter laughed,

"Embry why don't you show them some proof," Sam looked over at me,

"why me," I sighed

"Your fucking mess Embry that's why," Sam sent me a warning glare, I nodded and headed out, I slid my clothes of and found a suitably big place where I would phase, I phased, my body contorting and fur bursting through my skin, I fell onto all fours and I was a wolf. I walked through to the living room, Hunter's face fell, and Janine spoke shocked, Millie however didn't seem affected sitting in her father's arms,

"Holy fucking Christ," Janine exclaimed, she stood up and cautiously made her way over to me, she put her hand on my fur to make sure I was real,

"Embry go phase back," Sam told him,

"I want to see him phase back," Hunter spoke sternly,

"sure, but he'll be naked," Sam chuckled then nodded at me, I painfully phased back, and returned to my human condition in my birthday suit,

"Oh my god!" Hunter sat back, "I'm getting her out of here,"

"It's okay, us werewolves are here to protect humans," Sam assured him, Hunters sat tight,

"Sam can you go get me my trousers?" I asked, Sam ventured through to the hall and threw me my pair of trousers I slid them on and sat down, Janine was in a state of shock, Hunter seemed mildly impressed but petrified at the same time,

"Wha- this is...this is to much..." Janine sat down,

"This is like so, ridiculous, but so fucking cool!" Hunter beamed, "But I mean it's completely and utterly crazy..."

"another thing we Wolves do this thing call imprinting," Sam began explaining..._what was Janine going to think?_

**Thanks for reading, please, please, please review!**


	3. Thank God for Hunter

Chapter 3

Thank God for Hunter

"Another thing we wolves do is imprinting," Sam began explaining..._What was Janine going to think?_

"What's that?" Janine asked calmly,

"It's when we find our soul mates; it's something we cannot help. We'd do anything and be anything for them, whether that be a brother, a friend, a protector or a lover. When one of us imprints the whole world doesn't matter anymore, she's all that matters. If an imprint were to reject one of us for a prolonged amount of time, we would feel physical pain, you can't keep an imprint away from whom imprinted on her, it would be torture," Sam began explained, Janine went to open her mouth but Sam began speaking again "We can imprint on anyone, I imprinted on my girlfriends cousin, Quil imprinted on two year old girl-"

"He's a paedophile," Hunter exclaimed..._this was going to go down great_...

"We've heard his thoughts there's nothing sexual in it, he doesn't feel for her like that, he's just a much abused nanny right now," I told them,

"You heard his thoughts," Janine repeated

"When we're in wolf form we can hear each other's thoughts," Sam filled in, "I was extremely unsure when Quil imprinted, but we phased and I heard his thoughts and it's a really a good thing, Claire will grow up the safest and most happiest child ever, she won't fall, because Quil will catch her, if she's upset, he knows the exact words to say to her to make her feel better, if she needs someone to talk to he's there always, she'll never be alone or lost, or in pain,"

"Embry's impressed or whatever on Janine, but what does this have to do with me?" Hunter asked,

"Because Embry didn't imprint on Janine,"

"Oh shit, dude I'm really not gay... " Hunter looked at me with the most petrified expression,

"I didn't imprint on you," I assured him,

"He imprinted on your daughter," Sam added, a look of anger spread across Hunter's face, whilst Janine looked upset.

"What does this mean for us Embry?" Janine asked,

"It means, I can't be with you," I told her, "I didn't choose to imprint, if I did I would have choose you,"

"So I take it Millie is just a burden on you then, you would have chosen me over your soul mate," Janine snapped, had I just said the wrong thing?"

"No, looking at her, I wouldn't want to imprint anyone else, but I wish that it had been simpler, I wish I could have had a normal imprint, not one where I had to break someone's heart, not one where I have to be a Quil..." I sighed, I saw Millie looking at me through the corner of her eye,

"You're not going near my daughter so you can get you're furry behind out of this house," Hunter spoke through gritted teeth,

"You don't understand-" I began but was cut off,

"no I do, you're here to take my daughter away, and it's not happening, I'm her father, Janine's her mother that's all she needs," He cut me off,

"She needs him to, The imprint relies on the imprinter," Sam told him,

"You wouldn't hurt you're imprint right?" Janine began,

"Under no circumstances," Sam nodded

"Then what happened to Emily's face, all those scars, who was that?" She asked, her eye glimmering with tears, Sam had let himself in for that one.

"That was me, words can't describe the guilt I felt, I wanted to die, in fact I had already planned my suicide, but Emily didn't want that, so I stayed. It only took one time to lose my temper, I was angry with myself and I couldn't stop...I live in guilt, Embry and the rest of our brothers have learned from my mistake," Sam spoke in saddened tone,

I was looking at Millie, I think Janine saw this as she burst into tears, Hunter put his free arm around her and glared,

"You'd be best leaving," Hunter told me, Sam must have agreed as he pushed me out the door, I heard Millie's heart beating and her breathing, and for that moment I was complete, but then I was out the door and in Sam truck and I couldn't hear her anymore.

"That went well," I spoke sarcastically, "I'm never going to see her..."

"Embry we'll work something out," Sam assured me, he pulled up at his house, and I walked in, everyone was there, just what I needed.

"Hey man, how'd it go?" Seth asked,

"Janine burst out crying and the father looked as though he was going to kill me, oh and plus I'm never going to see Millie ever again," I grumbled sitting down, Seth and the guys went quiet knowing I was not in a talkative mood.

The following week,

I hadn't ate, I hadn't slept or drank. Emily had insisted I move in so she could keep an eye on me. I sat with Leah, we were the depressed ones nobody wanted to be on patrol with so Sam had put us on patrol together and we got talking and I could understand Leah a whole lot better now. The door rang. Leah stood up to get it. she opened the door wide, it was Hunter with Millie in his arms. My face lit up considerably, she was here... I could hear her breathing. Leah just stood their staring at Hunter, I stood up and went to her side, Leah was still staring intently into Hunter's eyes, had she just? Had Leah just imprinted?

"Leah," I spoke up, "You okay?"

"I uh, I uh need to go," Leah stammered and rushed out of the house quickly, I smiled weakly at Hunter,

"You look like hell, you're not seeing my daughter looking like that, go shave then I'll consider letting you see her," Hunter chuckled falsely, I nodded,

"Come in, make yourself at home," I swung the door open, he walked in nervously and sat down on the sofa,

"I'm going to go change, I won't be long," I told him, inside I was bursting with joy, but why did Hunter want me seeing his daughter? Did Janine know he was here? I shaved and changed into fresh clothes and made my way down stairs, Emily was chatting away to Hunter kindly.

"Finally you've shaved," Emily muttered,

"Janine doesn't know I'm here, so I'd appreciate it if she didn't find out," Hunter spoke quietly, He set Millie on the ground and she began playing with a little cuddly toy,

"Why are you here then?" I asked him,

"All those things that Sam said, About her always having someone to talk to, and someone to protect her when I can't, I want that for her," Hunter looked me in the eye, "I want all the protection and all the happiness in the world for my daughter, and if you can give her some of that I'm more than willing,"

"Thanks, nothing will ever happen to her Hunter, I promise," I assured him,

"we'll give Janine time she'll come around," Hunter nodded, "I'm still a little unsure about the wolf thing so I would be more comfortable if you didn't discuss it, oh and who was the beautiful girl who answered the door?

"Leah," I told him "Emily, i think...I think Leah-"

"what," Just as Emily was about to say brilliant Leah walked through the door and spotted Hunter, her face lit up. Yep she had imprinted. This would make it a whole lot easier for my to see Millie. Hunter looked over he was clearly attracted to her, Millie stumbled over to my knee and I smiled at her brightly,

"Emwy," She pointed at me,

"Yep that's my name Millie," I grinned and picked her up, she felt so light in my arms, was she healthy?

"I'm Leah," Leah shook Hunter's hand, Emily smiled ecstatically, this was going to be so much easier for everyone, especially Sam and Emily, Leah would be happy, "It's nice to meet you,"

"It's nice to meet you to, I'm Hunter," Hunter shook her hand back,

"Why don't you stay for dinner Hunter, I always cook too much," Emily offered,

"I guess I will...Thanks Emily" Hunter nodded looking straight at Leah.

Thinks were looking up, that was till I got an angry call from Janine.


	4. Villains and Victims

Chapter 4

Villain and Victims

Things were looking up, that was till I got an angry phone call from Janine.

"Embry she's been speaking about you, You've been seeing her behind my back, she's my daughter, mine, M-I-N-E, not yours," Janine yelled,

"She's my life, Janine don't take her away from me, please," I pleaded, "Please Janine,"

"Hunter took her to see you didn't he, he's been seeing that girl Leah over in La Push," Janine's voice rattled, "I can't believe this, you can tell Hunter, he's never seeing his daughter again, who was he to take her to see you?"

"He wanted her to be happy, I can make her happy Janine...please, come over and see Emily, she's missing you, we can talk this through..."

"You've been against me all the time Embry, all of you are Emily included, Your just trying to get my daughter, you don't care about me," Janine pointed out, it was the partly the truth, I didn't care about her, she was stopping me from seeing my imprint. "She's happy right now without you, Goodbye Embry,"

She hung up, I chucked the phone at the wall angrily, Hunter and Leah walked in gripping each other's hands, smiling and all lovey dovey, It was always like that in the first few weeks. Leah hadn't even told Hunter she'd imprinted on him yet.

"What's up Embry?" Hunter asked,

"Janine phoned, she's not letting me see Millie again, and she's not letting you see her either," I told him through gritted teeth,

"That'll be right," Hunter thumped his hand of the table, Leah rubbed his shoulder and he calmed down, "I'm going to go get her tonight, I went around yesterday, Janine's unstable,"

"Damn it, I've ruined Janine's life haven't I?" I asked them,

"I'm going to go pick Millie up, see how Janine's holding up," Hunter sighed not answering my question and exited Leah sat next to me,

"Hunter will get Millie don't worry," Leah soothed, she was nice to hang out with now, not so irritable, more easy going a lot like Sam. Quil entered with Claire on his shoulders, my heart thudded with jealousy that should have been me and Millie right now.

"Hey guys!" Quil beamed "How's it going?"

"Great," I muttered unbelievably,

"Not seen Millie today?"

"Nope," I nodded "So how was school?"

"It was great!" Claire beamed "We read Awwwwl day!"

"Sounds fun Claire bear," I chuckled at how she could find reading all day remotely entertaining.

An hour or so later.

Hunter returned with Millie in his arms, she bounced over to me, I picked her up thankful Millie was here with me.

"Hey Emwy," She smiled,

"Hey Mills,"

"Mummy's gone," She looked up to me with the most pitiful look on her face, "Daddy wook for her but she's gone away,"

"Did she leave you yourself?"

"Mummy said Daddy would wook after me," Millie informed me, "Me miss mummy, when she no here,"

"I know, Millie, she'll be back real soon, Claire, seen as your a big girl now can you do me a favour?" I looked up at Claire,

"Yeah Unca Em!" Claire beamed happy at being called a big girl,

"Can you take care of Millie for a little while," I set Millie on the ground, Claire took her hand and sat her on the ground and they played with lego, I went up and joined Hunter, Leah, Quil and Sam's discussion on Janine,

"So there was no note or anything?" Leah questioned, Hunter shook his head,

"It's not like her, she loves Millie more than anything, she wouldn't just leave her like that," Hunter sighed, "I'm going to phone her parents, but there in France the now,"

"She'll turn up," Sam spoke gruffly,

"Millie says she just walked out, it's not like she was kidnapped or anything," I added, "Millie could have been hurt or anything whilst she was away,"

"I'm going to go look for her, Embry you couldn't take care of Millie for while?" Hunter asked knowing fine well what the answer would be, I nodded.

"I'll come too," Sam nodded, "I'll take my truck, and we'll be able to cover more ground,"

"You're right," He agreed, "Leah you coming?"

"Course,"

The three left, leaving me and Quil with Millie and Claire.

"so how about we take them to the beach," Quil suggested, I nodded,

"Beach, yay!" Claire beamed,

"What's a beach Emwy?" Millie asked softly, did she not know what a beach was?

"It's a place with sand and water, have you never been?"

"Mummy never take me," Millie stumbled forward, she never seemed to be very steady on her feet, I made a point to watch her, I picked her up gently, and she rested her head on my shoulder as I carried her down to the beach, Claire was skipping ahead, Quil walked beside me,

"They're a handful when they're three, when they hit seven like Claire it's easy, " Quil chuckled, We reached the beach, and I spotted, Jared, Kim, Paul and Rachel, this would be fun, Claire ran straight over to them, me and Quil reached them, I saw Paul's face drop, he was keeping Rachel away from children right now, It was well known fact Rachel wanted children and if she asked Paul he would be unable to say no.

"Oh is this Millie!" Rachel beamed, "oh she's so small!"

"I know, she's had a hard day today, so let's not crowd her," I told them, sitting down next to Jared,

"Hey Millie, I'm your uncle Jared and this is you're Auntie Kim," Jared grinned at her, she smiled weakly back then buried her head in my chest, she was shy.

"I'm your aunt Rachel and this is your Uncle Paul," Rachel added, once again Millie sent her and Paul a half hearted smile before shielding her face from view, "Ooh, she's so cute, I really-"

"Don't say it Rach," Paul snapped, I set Millie down in front of me, and she fiddled with the sand, she seemed amazed by it, it was after all the first time she'd seen it. She turned to face me,

"Emwy, me want my huggie," Millie spoke in her tiny little voice, she wanted her teddy bear, "Me miss Huggie,"

"Aww!" Rachel and Kim cooed,

"Pwetty pwease,"

"Okay I'll go get you it, Can you guys look after her for me?" I asked them,

"Course," Rachel grinned,

Jared's POV

Millie was quiet for a toddler; she sat next to Rachel shifting the sand in-between her fingers,

"Hey, Millie, do you want to go to the water?" I asked her,

"Me never been in water," She looked a little frightened,

"It's okay; we'll just go to the edge," I grinned, "C'mon..."

"Paul you go with him," Rachel shoved Paul who let out a groan, unable to say no. He stood up, "Take her hand,"

Paul took her fragile little hand, and we walked her to the water's edge, she put her foot in it then jerked back,

"It's okay," Paul chuckled, he put both his feet in to reassure her, she nodded a little, then put one foot in front of the other and soon she stood ankles deep in the water.

"That's it you're doing great," I reassured her, she walked a little further. Too far, I picked her up; I went to put her down,

"Jared no!" Paul yelled but it was too late I had set her down on top of a jellyfish, She didn't cry at first, she was in too much shock, but then the tears came, and she howled, Paul instantly picked her up, and we ran over to Rachel and Kim, Paul handed her to Rachel,

"Oh did the jellyfish sting you honey," Rachel sat her on her knee, "It's okay sweetie, you'll be fine,"

Millie's breathing noises became higher pitched, and her foot had gone all red. She was struggling for every breath, what was happening to her, was that jellyfish poisonous, Kim instantly took her foot, and examined it carefully, she then looked at a breathless Millie in a pitiful state,

"Jared call 999 now, she's in anaphylactic shock!" Kim exclaimed, "Now!"

I pulled out my phone and called the ambulance instantly,

"Is she okay?" Paul asked, "What's ananapaltitic shock?"

"It's a life threatening allergy," Kim spoke her voice stained with worry, "she was allergic to the Jellyfish sting,"

"Damn it," Paul grumbled, "is she going to be okay,

"if they get here soon yes, if not..." Kim was restraining tears, Rachel was making soothing noises to Millie who lay huddled in her chest, she was trying to say mummy, and Embry, but the words didn't come out properly due to lack of oxygen, her voice had a coarse sound to it. Her heartbeat wasn't right either; it was getting weaker, and weaker, and weaker. Then it stopped, I went panicked and started yelling at the person over the phone, Kim spurred into action and began rescue breaths and CPR. Kim was training to be a nurse, so she knew what she was doing; she continued at it, two rescue breathes then fifteen compressions. Paul was swearing under his breath, I was panicking and Rachel was nearing faint. Then I spotted Embry, he had seen her fragile body, he held a little teddy in his arms, it dropped to the sand. God I hoped Millie would be okay... _c'mon Millie keep that heart beating..._

_**Authors note**_

_**What do think? Love it or hate it? Do you think Janine should be a villain or victim? **_


End file.
